My Girlfriend is a Fujoshi
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang Mary di mata Seto (Seto's PoV. Sekuel 'A Story of Fujoshi'. Warning inside. Mind to Review? Cover not mine)


**Warning : OOC. Seto's PoV. Abal-abal. Typo? Alur cepat. Fluff? Drabble.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

**A/N : Sebenarnya ada movie tentang seorang pemuda menyukai fujoshi dan ketularan menjadi fudanshi. Tapi, saya belum pernah nonton /eh.**

**word count : 680**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ore no Kanojo wa Fujoshi.**

**.**

**.**

Perkenalkan, namaku Seto Kousuke. Panggil saja Seto. Aku adalah seorang pemuda normal yang masih bisa menyukai seorang wanita.

Aku menyukai seorang wanita imut.

Dan dia juga seorang fujoshi.

Akut.

"Seto-kun!" Pacarku mendatangiku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mary-chan! Hati-ha-!" Perkenalkan, Kozakura Mary. Kekasihku. Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Syukurlah ia mau menerima perasaanku & juga membalasnya.

"KYAAAAA!" Dia tersandung tanpa alasan jelas.

Dia itu.

Ceroboh.

Tapi, itu salah satu trait imutnya bukan?

"Hati-hati, Mary-chan..." Aku membantunya berdiri. Rambut putihnya langsung bergerak-gerak - tanda senang.

Kenapa rambutnya bisa bergerak sendiri? Itu karena dia seorang keturunan medusae. Dia 1/4 medusae & 3/4 manusia. Jadi tidak perlu cemas.

"Seto-kun~ tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik!" Ujarnya girang. Mata merah mudanya berbinar-binar.

"Ada apa Mary-chan?"

"Ternyata... Shintarou-kun & Konoha-kun itu... Cocok ya!" Serunya lagi.

Dia memasangkan para pemuda di Mekakushi-dan berdasar kecocokannya. Memasangkan untuk diship.

Tapi, sebagai kekasihnya...

Aku mempunyai potensi pair lebih banyak.

"Tapi... Kupikir... Seto-kun & Shintarou-kun juga cocok..." Gumamnya malu-malu. Imut sekali.

Tapi...

Kata-katanya itu...

"Aku lebih memilih untuk dipasangkan denganmu." Ucapku langsung.

"Tapi... Seto-kun juga cocok dengan Kano-kun..." Gumamnya lagi.

Ucapanku tidak digubris.

.

Aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara lengkap.

Aku adalah anggota kedua Mekakushi-dan. Orang yang bertugas untuk menopang kelompok ini. Dalam masalah keuangan lebih tepatnya.

Pagi ini aku bekerja sebagai pengantar koran & susu.

Siangnya aku bekerja sampingan menjadi penjaga toko atau pelayan, dan lain lain.

Malamnya aku akan pulang ke apartemen bernomor 107 ini.

"Seto-kun~ Okaeri!" Seperti biasa Mary-chan akan menyambung kedatanganku dengan ceria.

"Tadaima, Mary-chan!" Balasku girang.

Aku masuk dan melepaskan jaket hijauku.

"Ah, Seto. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya gadis berambut hijau. Ketua Mekakushi-dan yang tsundere. Itu lucu. Ehem, namanya Kido Tsubomi.

"Mm. Apa yang lain sudah pulang?" Aku menanyakan keadaan member lain.

"Oh! Oh! Momo-chan, Ene-chan dan Shintarou-kun sudah pulang!" Jawab Mary.

"Ya. Konoha dan Hibiya baru saja pulang." Timpal Kido sambil melepas apron ungunya. Aku hanya mengumamkan 'oh' lalu berpaling ke Mary. Dia terlihat melamun, tapi, dia juga senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mary-chan? Bagaimana harimu tadi?" Tanyaku membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menatapku bingung lalu matanya berbinar-binar lagi.

Aku rasa aku tahu...

"Konoha-kun dan Hibiya-kun pulang bersama dengan bergandengan!" Aku hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar hal-hal yang dia temukan hari ini.

.

Kucoba sekali mengambil cuti dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Mary-chan. Seperti membantunya membuat bunga plastik. Atau menyusun baju, dan lain-lain.

Setelah itu, aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di kota.

Aku penasaran, apa dia pernah membaca manga semacam itu? Fujoshi sangat menyukai doujinshi ataupun manga yang berbau BL bukan?

"Seto-kun... Aku takut." Dia memegang jaketku erat-erat.

"Tidak apa, Mary-chan! Aku bersamamu!" Aku menggenggam tangannya dan masuk ke toko buku. Syukurlah aku mengenal baik pemilik toko ini. Sehingga beliau memperbolehkan untuk membaca disana.

Mary-chan langsung pergi menuju rak manga. Sudah kuduga. Tapi, kalau dia senang aku juga senang.

"Waaaaah! Seto-kun! A-aku boleh membacanya?" Tanyanya dengan berbunga-bunga. Aku mengangguk. Sepertinya keputusanku mengajaknya jalan tidak salah.

.

Esok hari datang dan akan ada rapat Mekakushi-Dan. Semua berkumpul di apartemen yang biasa kami sebut markas rahasia.

"Baiklah rapat selesai. Terserah kalian mau apa setalah ini." Ucap Kido menutup rapat.

Shintarou-kun langsung mencari tempat duduk terpencil untuk mendengarkan lagunya.

Momo-chan langsung bermain dengan Ene-chan dan Hibiya-kun. Meski berakhir dengan cekcok antara Momo-chan dan Hibiya-kun.

Konoha-kun duduk disampingnya Shintarou-kun. Hanya duduk dan melamun. Kebiasaannya.

Kano dan Kido berdiskusi sesuatu. Meski Kano selalu bercanda dan membuat Kido marah.

Sedangkan...

Mary hanya duduk diam menatap sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak mau bermain, Mary-chan?" Tanyaku.

"Mm... Aku mau. Tapi, entah kenapa... Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku..." Jawabnya lemas.

"Eh? Ada apa Mary-chan?"

"Seto-kun itu... Seme atau uke...? Kira-kira siapa uke Seto-kun? Kira-kira siapa seme untuk Seto-kun...? Hm... OTPku untuk Seto-kun?" Jawabnya polos.

Ah...

Entah apa itu artinya perhatian khusus ala fujoshi?

.

Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang aku sudah pikirkan sejak lama...

"Mary-chan. Aku rasa aku sudah ketularan."

"Ketularan apa, Seto-kun?"

"Aku sekarang seorang fudanshi." Godaku.

"Eh?! Si-siapa yang Seto-kun senang?" Tanyanya antara senang dan ragu. Aku tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kau dan Momo-chan."

Reaksinya? Matanya membulat. Rambut bergelombangnya langsung lemas.

"Seto-kun jahat!"

"Eh? Kau juga sering memasangkanku dengan Kano-kun, Mary-chan."

Yah, setidaknya sekarang kami impas.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Sama seperti yang kemarin. Ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata *shrug* Mind to review? :D**


End file.
